Academia del vampiro
by neko hatsune23
Summary: Antes de poder estar juntos yuuki juntos con su familia y amigos deben afrontar LA VIDA y las felicidades,triztezas, amor,desamor y mas... que te afrontan y aveces quieren derrunbarte Y NO OLVIDAR EL TEMA DE SER UN VAMPIRO
1. capitulo 1: amigos y reencuentros

- Una historia comienza aqui, la historia de amor siempre triunfara cuando se ama de verdad aqui comienza.

Una chica pelicastaña se levanta bostezando de su cama dirijiendose al baño a cepillar sus dientes, al terminar va directo a su armario coje un uniforme negro agarro los zapatos de un poco de tacon y unas mayas hasta el terminar la pelicastaña se dirije hacia la cocina donde su madre Juuri la esperaba para desayunar- Esta chica llamada yuuki kuran a vivido con su madre los ultimos 5 años desde que su padre Haruka los abandono llevandose a su hermano mayor Kaname, ella creia ser la desonra de su familia ya que sus poderes purasangre no han nacido y es la burla de los demas vampiros solo ha alcanzado ser una vampiresa normal que poco a poco se ira convirtiendo en una puresangre la raza mas respetado por los vampiros.

juuri: hija, toma tu desayuna no tardes mucho por que si no llegaras tarde al instituto Cross y debes dar buena impresion a tu nueva escuela.

yuuki: si mama, hare todo lo posible...por causar una buena impresion... mama... cuando volvere a ver a kaname- oniiisama ya hace dos meses que no lo veo...

juuri: no lo se hija pero eso depende de tu padre...

yuuki: ya termine... ire al colegio te veo luego mama...

Juuri: hija, que te vaya bien y que hagas muchos amigos...

Ir al colegio no era lo megor pero despues de una recuperacion de la enfermedad de su madre era lo que podia ser por ella y no meterse en problemas era mas respetuoso...

En el camino yuuki tropieza con una chica de cabello color caramelo que muy amable la ayudo a levantarse...

...: hola ten cuidado... mi nombre es yori como te llamas...

yuuki:gracias, yo soy yuuki mucho gusto en conocerte...

yori: ooo eres nueva eso es genial... en que salon te toca...

yuuki: en el aula D...

yori: yo igual sera divertido... te ayudare.. con los problemas de las escuela y te dire como sobrevivir...

Al fin llegaron a las prestigiosa academia de vampiros "Instituto cross" pudo asistir a ella gracias a una beca por ser la siguiente purasangre..

Yuuki via a alguien muy familiar cabello negro alto, guapo, y con unos ojos vinotintos...

yuuki: si es el...

yori: de que hablas...adonde vas... te humillaras...

yuuki: onii- sama?

kaname: yuuki?

yuuki: hermano! cuanto tiempo- decia la pelicastaña mientras abrazaba a su hermano...

kaname:que haces aqui? yuuki..

yuuki: soy estudiante de esta escuela.. al parecer tu tambien...

kaname: me da mucho gusto... hermaniita y... como esta mama?

yuuki: bien un poco mejor despues de su enfermedad ahora esta trabajando de nuevo...

kaname: ok me la saludas al llegar a casa,me presentas a tu amiga...

yuuki: si claro... jajjaa... ella es yori y me choque con ella y ahora estabamos conociendonos...

kaname: hola yori... gusto conocerte...

yori: si claro... sii... yuuki puedo decirte algo en privado rapido.

yuuki: claro... disculpame hermano..

yori: no puedo creer que seas hermana de kuran kaname...

yuuki: que tiene!

yori: es el lider de los supes populares del colegio es super!

yuuki: claro ... tranquila...

yuuki: ya... volvimos...

kaname. quiero presentarte a a mis amigos...

kaname: el es akatski y su novia ruka...

akatski: un placer señorita kuran...

ruka: mucho gusto...

kaname: el es shiki y su novia rima..

shiki: un placer...

rima: espero que nos conoscamos bastante...

kaname: ellos son mis megores amigos lo gemelos Kiryuu Ichiru y Zero... pero donde esta la novia de Zero...Kurenai maria y la de ichiru... Zanya

Ichiru: no tenia idea que tuvieras una hermana menor pero ... ya que... hola yuuki kuran soy ichiru...

yuuki: mucho gusto ichiru...

zero: no se donde esta maria pero un placer conocerte proxima princesa kuran...

yuuki: gracias... zero kun

kaname: bueno ya estan todos... te espero en clase yuuki y nos vemos en el receso...

yori: guaooooo eso fue genial aaaa! vas a ser super popular aaaa eres hermana del guapo kaname el mas popular... guao simplemente increible...

yuuki: claro, vamos a clases...

Mienstras caminaban directo al aula de clases yuuki choco con una chica y le derramo el jugo encima...

yuuki: lo lamento no fue mi intencio...

...: tonta mi uniforme... no te lo perdonare...

yuuki:lo lamento...

..: quien eres?

yuuki: soy yuuki y tu?

...: maria kurenai legendaria pura sangre y las mas popular del todo el mundo...

yuuki: ok chao te veo luego...

maria: no creas que se quedara asi... ingrata... tonta... de la basura...

yori: no es bueno... que ella este molesta...

yuuki: por que?

yori: pues puede arruinartela vida en tan solo un trueque de dedos...

yuuki: cierto...

Al terminar la clase yuuki encontro a su hermano en la mesa de populares y decidio ir...

yuuki: hola kaname puedo sentarme con ustedes?

kaname: claro... yuuki

yuuki: yorii puede sentarse...

kaname : claro...

yuuki: gracias hermano...

maria: llegue yoooo hola amor- besando a zero en los labios...

zero: hola maria...

maria: que hace esta basura no populares aqui...

kaname: maria ella es mi hermana menor yuuki kuran y su amiga yori...

maria : es tu hermana... que? esta ingrata...

kaname: ya se conocen?

yuuki: algo asi...

maria: me tirastes el jugo encima...

kaname. eso es ciero?

yuuki: si pero no lo hize a proposito...

maria: seguro que si...

yuuki: ni siquiera te conosco...

kaname: maria.. seguro que no lo hizo con intencion ...

maria: no importa... ya pero no te lo perdonare nunca...

Al terminar el receso yuuki y yori fueron de nuevo a clases pero para peor suerte les toco el mismo salon de kurenai maria.

maria: mira llego la ingrata...

yuuki: lo lamento no pretendo ser tu enemiga...

maria: pues ya lo eres niñiita...

...: que estupida...

yuuki: quien es ella yori?

yori: es la megor amiga de maria kurenai zanya y la novia de ichiru...

yuuki: ya veo...

yuuki oye ire al baño no me tardo mucho...

yori: apurate que las clases pronto comenzaran...

Al parecer yuuki estaba despistada y se choca con alguien cayendose los dos en el suelo y a punto de besarse...

* * *

_hola... este es mi segundo fic y se me ocurrio de la nada espero que sea de su agrado... acepto consejos,criticas y mas... PD. si van a criticar por favor que no sea muy maleducado. no acepto insultos... nos vemos en el prox. cap. sera pronto...neko-chan =3_


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendo el enemigo

yuuki: ya vuelvo yori ire al baño...

yori: no tardes mucho que las clases comienzan pronto...

Al estar distraida la pelicastaña choco con alguien y cayo sobre esa persona casi a punto de darse un beso...

yuuki:(sonrojada) etooo... yo lo lamento jejejeje soy muy torpe pero para su sorpresa era quien menos esperaba encontrarse...

zero: ehhhh! cierto es vergonzoso...

yuuki: mmmm cierto...

zero: oye yuuki podrias quitarte de encima por favor...

yuuki ah! lo lamento ehhhh!

zero: oye si que eres un poco torpe no...

yuuki: eh si es mi manera de conocer personas...

zero: ...(-.-)

maria: ehhh! me perdi de algo o le hablas a la perdedora kuran es una estupida y niñita ya es un problemas que me derramaras el jugo encima pero ahora coquetearle a mi novio eres un a pe...

zero: maria... calmate no es nesesario fue un accidente...

maria: pero no se queda asi...

Maria kurenai agarro el cafe caliente del profesor quien recien habia llegado y sin mas resentimientos le hecho el cafe encima a la pelicastaña... empapando su cabello y uniforme...

maria: eso evita la mala plaga de tontas...jajajajajaj...

Un rio de risas corrumpieron el silencio del salon dejando escapar unas lagrimas del rostro de la pelicastaña...  
y corriendo desesperadamente hacia el baño...

zero: espera! yuuki!...

zero: maria kurenai por que... es su primer dia es duro para ella... no crei que fueras tan hipocrita para ser eso y pensar solo en ti...

maria: tranqui... nene no te preocupes por esa llorona... quedate conmigo soy mas rica,sexy,hermosa y mas linda de todo el mundo no te vayas con una lavaplatos...

zero:prefiero estar con una lavaplatos... que con una presumida niña tonta e hipocrita como tu...  
termino contigo maria kurenai...

maria :nene...

zero: y no me llames a si por que no somos nada...saliendo enojado del salon dirijiendose a donde estaba la pelicastaña...

POV. Yuuki.

yuuki: eso es lo mas vergonzoso en mi vida pero... por que me pasa esto yo ... jamas podre salir de aqui de nuevo y soy una tonta al tratar de encajar en esta escuela... yo soy una estupida...

zero: no lo eres...

yuuki: si lo soy...

zero: queria disculparme yo cause todo esto..

yuuki: alejate de mi no quiero ser humillada de nuevo...  
por favor vuelve al salon con kurenai maria...

zero: pero yo termine con ella...

yuuki: destroze una relacion que? soy un desastre..

zero: no tranquila yo lo hize por que ella es muy hipocrita y solo piensa a ella...

yuuki: eso me hace sentir un poco mejor...

zero: que tal si volvemos al salon...

yuuki: se reiran de mi...

zero: lo peor que puedes hacer es esconderte veras si regresas todos creeran que eres muy valiente por que enfretarse a maria kurenai y volver cuando ella te humillo no es facil...

yuuki: tienes razon...debo ser valiente...y enfrentar mis temores...

zero:(pensamiento) esa es la clase de chica que me gusta una dulce pero un poco distraida y que afronte sus miedos que sea valiente... que en que rayos pienso no me enamorare de la vampiresa kuran yuuki no debo sacarla de mis pensamientos...

zero: esa es la actitud...

Al regresar al salon todos miraban inpactados la pelicastaña habia regresado despues de tan humillante actuacion..Murmuros y murmuros como **- esa chica se metio con maria- es valiente al tratar con maria y luego de ser humillada regresa - que chica tan extraña- sigue empapada de cafe-maria tiene el ceño fruncido- se busco problemas en esta escuela- pobre**.todo ese ruido cayo al momento de que el profesor levanta la voz para hacer silencio en el salon de clases.

Profesor:sigamos con la clase...

Luego de unos minutos tocan la puerta del salon al abrir era una profesora joven alta rubia vestida con una chaqueta azul marino,y una falda del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacon blanco se acerco dando buenos dias y saludar al profesor.

...: disculpe, profesor como usted sabe soy la profesora de musica y prof guia de este grado y quisiera que me de por favor unos 5 minutos para avisar algo importante..

profesor: adelante profesora Rosa.

Rosa: buenos dias, estudiantes queria informar que las incripsiones del club de canto y melodia dara inicio a partir de la semana siguiente,como ya sabes para elegir el vocalista,guitarrista etc... que representara el colegio en cualquier celebracion y es una pequeña competencia para divertirse y considerar a las chicas o chicos con talenton para la musica bueno eso es todo continuen con sus clases, y pases por la tienda para comprar uniformes de educ. fisica pases un lindo dia..

profesor:gracias profesora...

Rosa: gracias a usted...

yuuki: oye yori cual es ese club de canto y melodia...

yori: es un grupo o club del colegio para los que tienen habilidades en la musica todos los años eligen a varioa alunnos yo estoy en ese grupo soy vocalista asistente(que cantan pequeas partes con la vocalista y ayuda en los coros) y aveces toco el piano.

yuuuki: excelente! bueno no lo se pero creo que soy buena cantando supongo que entrare como vocalista..

yori: si es muy buena idea...

zanya: oye la kuran quiere quitarte el puesto de vocalista maria..

maria: eso no ocurrira...

* * *

_hola queridos lectore le agradesco mucho por leerlo acepto criticas constructivas pero no my ofensivas nos vemos luego por fa reviews ok los veo en el suigiente capitulo que sera en esta semena si puedo pero les advierto que luego del 1 de octubre no hare capitulos seguidos ya que empiezo clases y no se me ocurrio este fic cuando empeze las vacasiones chao..._


	3. Capitulo 3: Audicion

-Un dia de clases ha comenzado la joven yuuki estaba nervioso habia llegado tan esperado dia en el cual audicionaria para poder ser parte del club de canto y melodia estaba practicando en su habitacion una de sus canciones favoritas lo cual cantaria pero alguien la saco de ese momento de practica...

kaname: hermana que haces?

yuuki: oniii-sama que haces aqui?

kaname: vine a visitarte a ti y a mama y que estas cantando...

yuuki: audicionare para el club de canto y melodia para vocalista escuche que te da creditos para tu graduacion y sera muy divertido...

kaname: me alegra saber eso yo estoy en el club y soy el guitarrista...

yuuki: genial podre estar con mi hermano...

kaname: aunque te advierto que la vocalista es maria kurenai y ya sabes como es ella...

yuuki: si lo se pero nada me hara que me desvie de este gran sueño de poder cantar...

kaname: si y dime que cancion cantaras...

yuuki: estaras en la audicion verdad..

kaname: pues si todo el grupo votara para elegir y que se nos una..

yuuki: ya veo, entonces es sorpresa...

kaname: sorprendeme... sabes donde esta mama?

yuuki: salio a hacer unas compras...

kaname: la esperare..

juuri: yuuki ya llegue...

yuuki: mama...

juuri: kaname... hola como estas hijo...

kaname: bien mama quise venir a visitarlas y mama te traje unas flores estan sobre la mesa...

juuri: gracias hijo tan considerado...

yuuki: a mama se me olvido decirte que kaname onii-sama esta en el mismo cole que yo...

juuri: si podran pasar mucho tiempo juntos...

yuuki: siii!1

Al siguiente dia en la mañana.

6:00A.M

yuuki: aaa! hora de levantarme...

Despues de darse una ducha y bajar a comer...

juuri: hija estas muy tranquila por tu audicion!

yuuki: QUEEEEEEEEEEE! se me ha olvidado por completo...

juuri: tranquila hija lo haras muy bien...

yuuki: si, ya tengo que irme al colegio...

juuri: que te vaya bien en la audicion...

colegio POV

yori: yuuki estas nerviosa...

yuuki: si mucho nunca he cantado en publico...

yori: tranquila lo haras muy bien... te estare viendo..

yuuki: claro pero no quiero hacer el ridiculo...

yori: bueno vamos ya es hora..

Auditorio POV

Rosa: muy bien clara estaremos considerando si entraras o no tendremos las respues tas en dos dias...

clara: gracias...

rosa: que piensan de ella..

kaname: toca muy bien la flauta...

maria: a mi me aburrio...

rosa: siguiente...

kaname: ya es hora de mi hermana...

zero: tu hermana cantara?

kaname: me sorprende tanto como a ti...

maria: ay que ver esto...

maria: CAFE!

lili: aqui tienes señorita maria...

maria: gracias paola..

lili: pero soy lili...

maria: es lo mismo...

rosa: hola buenos dias di tu nombre y la cancion que cantaras...

yuuki: me llamo yuuki kuran y cantare yo cantae WHAT THE HELL de arvil lavigne...

rosa: muy bien adelante...

- _You say... th...at I'm mess...ing wi..th your h..ead (yeah, yeah, yeah, _  
_yeah) _  
_All 'ca...use I was mak...ing out ..with your fr..iend (yeah, yeah, _

yori: yuuki hazlo lo haras genial...

_ yeah, yeah) _  
_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, _  
_ yeah, yeah) _

_You're on your knees _  
_Begging please _  
_Stay with me _  
_But honestly _  
_I just need to be a little crazy _

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell _  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _  
_If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby _  
_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

_What... what... what... What the hell? _

_So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, _  
_ yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_You're on your knees _  
_Begging please _  
_Stay with me _  
_But honestly _  
_I just need to be a little crazy _

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell _  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _  
_If you love me, if you hate me _  
_You can save me, baby, baby _  
_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... _  
_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... _

_You say that I'm messing with your head _  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed _  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head _  
_When I'm messing with you in bed _

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the _  
_hell (what the hell) _  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _  
_(I don't care about) _

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell _  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. _  
_ (if you love me) _  
_If you love me (no), if you hate me (no) _  
_You can save me, baby, baby (if you love me) _  
_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la l_**a** la la la la.

rosa: muy bien cantas excelente sera genial interante en el club...

yuuki: muchas gracias...

maria: ya vete el escenario no es solo tuyo ingrata y no seas presumida...

rosa: maria.. quieres cerrar la boca...

rosa: yuuki espera dos dias y te tendremos la respuesta...

yuuki: si gracias...

rosa: oigan que opinan de ella..

ichiru: canta muy bien...

kaname: sin duda estara adentro...

zero: ganaremos con ella las nacionales...

maria: que yo soy la unica vocalista...

rosa: bueno seras de apoyo... ya esta decidido yuuki sera la nueva vocalista...

maria: esta niñata estupida...

rosa: calla maria no nesesitamos que la critiques...

maria: los odio a todos...

Dos dias despues...

rosa: alunnos los que estaran en el club de melodia y canto..

seran...

baterista: ichiru y samuel...

guitarrista: kaname,akastki, ...

piano: yori,ruka y seiren...

bajo: shiki...

vocalista: zero,yuuki.

guitarra electrica: zero kun...

cantantes de apoyo: yori, ruka, rima y seiren...

rosa: eso es todo...

yuuki: entre yori entre como vocalista...

yori: si lo se...

kaname: felicidades yuuki...

zero: en la audicion estuvistes excelente...

yuuki: gracias... me ayudaron mucho...

rosa: las clases del club comienzan mañana a las 7:00 y el horario son.

lunes a las 7:00

jueves: 10:00

viernes:despues de clases...

yuuki. si a esos horarios puedo...

rosa: yuuki pero tengo un trabajo para ti nesesito que te aprendas esta cancion (domino) de Jese j para que la cantes mañana podras?

yuuki: claro sera pan comido...

rosa: eso espero...

* * *

kawai... otro capitulo de mi fic genial estoy orgullosa gracias por su tiempo se agradece los review nos vemos en el prox cap que sera creo que el miercoles... nos vemos..


	4. Capitulo 4: desfile y una nueva chica

- En esa misma tarde la pelicastaña se encontraba en su alcoba practicando cierta cancion para presentar al dia siguiente...

yuuki: ahg! no me la aprendo...

timbre...

yuuki: ya voy...ya voy...

rima: hola yuuki...

yuuki: rima yori ruka que hacen aqui?

ruka: hola vinismo a visitarte...

yuuki: eto... gracias pasen ,poganse comodas...

yori: gracias...

rima: estas sola en casa?

yuuki: pues si mi mama esta trabajando y mi hermano esta en su casa con mi papa...

ruka: cierto tus padres estan divorciados y tu vives con tu mama y kaname con tu padre...

yori: oye yuuki vinimos invitarte al centro comercial un rato...

yuuki: eto... pero engo que aprenderme una cancion para mañana...

rima: anda descansa un poco y ven a divertirte...

yuuki: ok... pero dejen avisarle a mi mama...

rima,ruka y yori: claro te esperamos...

Por otro lado...

timbre...

haruka: hijo puedes atender la puerta por favor...

kaname: ya voy papa...

kaname: eh! hola chicos...

akatski: eh! hola podemos pasar...

kaname: claro pasen...

haruka: quien es hijo?

kaname: son mis amigos...

haruka: ah hola un placer conocerlos pero ohora tengo que salir a la oficina hijo...

kaname: ok papa te veo mas tarde...

zero: oigan vamos a ir al centro comercial?

kaname: papa saldre con mis amigos esta bien?

haruka: si hijo, diviertete o llegues muy tarde...

kaname: si papa...

ichiru: bien salimos ahora...

aidou: oye y tu hermana?

kaname: ella esta en su casa con mama recuerda que ella vive con mi mama y yo con mi padre...

ichijuo:cierto...

shiki: bien salgamos ya...

kaname: si vamos chicos...

aidou: por que no invitamos a nusestras chicas..

ichiru: deben estar haciendos sus cosas de chicas...

zero: si no hay por que molestarlas...

Por otro lado...

yuuki: mama?

juuri: hola hija hay problemas quieres que vaya a casa...

yuuki: no mama tranquila solo queria pedirte permiso para ir al centro comercial con mis amigas del colegio...

juuri: si hija... cuidate... te quiero chao...tengo un monton de trabajo pero no llegues tarde si...

yuuki: si mama yo tembien te quiero adios no te esfuerzes demasiado...

yuuki: si vamos chicas ya me dejaron ir...

yori: que bien...

rima: no deberiamos invitar a los chicos?

ruka: no deben estar haciendo cosas de hombre y esta tarde es de chicas...

rima: invitemos a seiren...

yuuki: claro tienen su numero...

rima: yo si la llamare...

Por otro lado...

aidou: oye kaname no nos habias dicho que tenias novia...

kaname: eh si lo olvide se llama sakura...

zero: eh y cuando la conosemos...

kaname: psss no lo se pues sus padres viajan mucho y pues no se queda mucho tiempo en las ciudades...

ichiru: lastima... ya queria conocer al que enamoro al kurancito...

kaname: oye no te metas conmigo ichiru...

akatski: oye al fin llegamos... vayamos a a tienda de patinetas...

shiki: si nesesito una nueva...

Por otro lado...

rima: llegamos esperemos a seiren...

yuuki: donde dijo que la esperaramos...

rima: en la puerta...

seiren: hola chicas estoy aqui...

yori: seiren al fin llegas adonde vamos primero...

rima: no se...

ruka: que tal a la tienda de Roxychop

yuuki: si vamos...

...: yuuki?

yuuki: eh sakura?

sakura: yuuki (abrazandola)

yuuki: skaura(correspondiendo el abrazo...)

yuuki: cuanto tiempo... loco sakuran...

sakura: jejejej si casi ods años o mas, mirate ya casi seras pura sangre yuuki...

yuuki: si jejej que haces por aqui...

sakura: eh vine aqui a Honk kong con mis padres hace tre dias y quise venir al centro comercial...

yuuki: ya veo... jejejej

sakura: veo que ya tienes amigas...

yuuki: si ella es rima, ruka, yori y seiren...

sakura: un gusto conocerlas yo soy sakura...

rima. mucho gusto...

yuuki: chicas ella es la novia de kaname...

ruka: ya veoo nosotras somos compañeras de kaname...

sakura: kaname esta en la ciudad que bien ire a visitarlo...

yuuki: si que bien... estamos en el instituto cross...

sakura: genial... a mi me inscribiran ahi!

yuuki: genial, tus padres no estan viajando...

sakura: po ahora no me quedaros dos o un anño aqui en honk kong...

yuuki: maravilloso...

yori: oye sakura lindo cabello rosa... jejej

sakura: jejejej gracias...

seiren: no quieres unirtenos...

sakura: si claro un placer...

Por otro lado...

ichiru: oigan esas no son las chicas...

shiki: si no te quedes babeando que tu tienes novia...

ichiru: si claro...

aidou: vamos a saludarlas...

zero: si vamos...

* * *

yuuki: si me probare este vestido...

yori: yo este...

rima: me encanta esta falda ire a probarmela...

yuuki: vamos ruka,sakura seiren escogan algo para luego hacer un desfile de modas...

sakura: claro que divertido...

ruka: oiga señora usted es la dueña de la tienda...

señora: si...

ruka podria poner algo de musica para poder desfilar...

señora: claro como no...

la musica comenzo a sonar _"party rock is in the hause tonight, everybody just haven a good time"_

la primera en salir fue ruka con una falda rosa y lunares negro, sandalias negras de tacon y una camisa blanca que dice _" i am sexy girl"_ y comenzo a desfilar en ese momento llegaron los chicos a ver el desfile...

aidou: eso ruka... desfila para nosotros jejeje...

akatki: estas linda amor...

ruka:(sonrojada) jejeje gracias...

Luego salio yori con unos pantalones pegados negros, sandalias rojas de tacon y una ramera verde...

aidou: eso yori estas buena...

yori: jejej (sonrojada) gracios aidou...

zero: le dira eso a todas las chicas...

kaname: que mas esperabas de un solteron...

ichiru: jejejejj si solteron...

La siguiente en salir fue seiren que traia unos short marrones, botas negras altas de tacon, y unas camisa de cuadros que hacia juego con un sombrero...

aidou: eso seiren te revelastes...

seiren: callate tarado...

ichiru: oooooo tarado...

L a sigiente en salir fue sakura que lucia unos jeans azul, zapatillas y una camisa rosada de tirantes con un escote no muy exagerado...

aidou: no se quien es pero esta buena...

kaname: sakura?

sakura: amor aqui estas...

ichiru: oye aidou le estas echando los perros a la novia de kaname...

kaname: que haces aqui?

sakura: vine aaqui con mis padre me quedare dos años o menos y me encontre con yuuki y sus amigas y m invitaron a la tienda jejeje.

kaname: yuuki esta aqui?

sakura: si sera la ultima en salir...

Y asi fue en ese momento salio yuuki con un hermoso vestido lila y unos zapatos de tacon negros...

aidou: mira tue hermana esta bien bella kaname..

kaname: deja a mi ehrmana en paz...

ichiru: oye zero... por que te le quedas mirando asi a la hermana de kaname...

zero: la estoy viendo como a cualquier chica...

ichiru: no sualquier chica a una que te gusta debo admitir que yuuki es guapa pero enamorarte de la hermana de kaname?

zero: calla hermano...

* * *

prox capitulo hoy mismo lo pongo jejeje review por fa...


	5. Capitulo 5: artemis

- Al llegar a casa yuuki se fue a dormir pues porque mañana tendria un duro dia, su mama llego tarde y e inmediatamente se fue a dormir...

colegio POV

rima: para que nos llamaron...

yori: parece el director dira algo importante...

rima: que lala...

akatski: hola rima, yori...

rima,yori: hola!

despues de un largo rato llegarron shiki,ruka kaname, sakura,zero,ichiru zanya y maria...

yori: donde esta yuuki?kaname: debio haber llegado hace tiempo... la llamare..

yuuki POV

yuuki: celular...

yuuki: alo quien es?

kaname: yuuki soy kaname donde estas?

yuuki: en mi cama por?

kaname: ya van a comenzar clases...

yuuki: que?

kaname: ven rapido que el director dira algo importante...

yuuki: si ya voy...

colegio POV

rima: que ocurrio con yuuki?

kaname: se quedo dormida..

yori: jeejej que tonta...

yuuki POV

llegare tarde...

salio corriendo hacia el colegio apenas se coloco el uniforme...

colegio POV

director: buenos, dias alunnos, apenas hace dos dias el condejo de cazadores me dio una noticia importante que los vampiros criminales escaparon de sus celdas y estan por toda la ciudad, mienstras el cosejo se ocupa de encotrarlos es capaz que los vampiros lleguen a la escuela para proteger al consejo estudiantil se les dara a cada uno un arma antivampiro para emergencia asi que tenga mucho cuidado con esas armas ya que son antivampiros y no queremos que salgan lastimados... asi que aqui estan hagan una ordenada fila por favor...

kaname: maldita sea donde estara yuuki...

al cabo de 30 minutos llego yuuki...

maria: si miren esta arma me eligio a mi genial...

zanya: mira la mia...

yuuki: chicos al fin llegue...

rima: yuuki: apresurate y ve a la fila de allla..

yuuki: esta bien...

yuuki: para que es esta fila?

yori: vampiros peligroso escaparon de sus celdas y creen que podrian venir a la academia a si que nos daran armas anti vampiros...

yuuki: ya veo...

director: yuuki toca las armas hasta que alguna te escoga si...

yuuki: si director...

aidou; oye kaname que te ocurre...

kaname: es que estoy preocupado por que arma le tocara a mi hermana..

shiki: tranquilo no sera nada del otro mundo..

yuuki: iva una tras una y ninguna parecia escogerla hasta que una la escogio...

director: bueno ya todos tienen sus armas para defenderse... traten de aprender a usarlas en este momento sin dañar el colegio o a los estudiantes...

yuuki: hola...chicos...

kaname: hola yuuki te quedastes dormida...

yuuki: si es que mi mama desperto tarde al igual que yo...

rima: ya veo...

yori: que armas les tocaron...

akatski. a mi una calibre 350 con 50 balas por minuto...

ruka: yo dos espadas tipo samurai..

shiki:a mi un latigo de fuego...

rima: yo balas de plata..

ichiru: a mi una hoz de mazo..

kaname: a mi ballesta.

seiren: abanico de metal...

zero: a mi la bloody rose...

todos vieron a zero el poseia una de las mas famosas armas antivampiros...

ruka: tines la bloody rose es increible...

maria: claro por que mi zero es increible...

zero: maria ?

rima: que te toco a ti maria

maria: una hoz...

maria: es la megor de todas y megor que la de yuuki...

yuuki: ehhh!

kaname: cual te oco ati yuuki...

yuuki: no se que es es una bara de metal...

maria: le tocan cosas inutiles a las inutiles a dios..

kaname: para verla... ah!

yuuki: que ocurre...

kaname: como puedes tocarla...

yuuki: eh?

director: yuuki lo que tu tienes es artemis paras er que solo tu puedes tocarla pero trta de alargar la bara de metal..

yuuki: esta bien al alargarlose convirtio en una guadaña increible...

kaname: yuuki esa es artemis...

yuuki: artemis...?

director: artemis es la hermana de la bloody rose lo dos pueden unirse para crear una sola pero nadie ha podido unirlas... se requiere valentia, habilidad para poder hacerlo...

yuuki: ya veoo...

zero: nadie pudo pero nosotros lo haremos...

yuuki: ehh?

zero: si uniremos a artemis y a bloody rose...

yuuki: lo intentaremos...

* * *

lamento que se a corto pero esoty cansanda por escribir dos capis seguidos... lo lamento...


	6. Capitulo 6: cancion de la vida

rosa: yuuki yuuki te has aprendido la cancion ya ?

yuuki: eto solo pude el coro...estaba muy ocupada con tarea...

flashbak

rima: vamos al centro comercial...

yuuki: siiiiiiiiiii!

fin flashbak

rosa: ya con eso basta ademas debemos empezar la practica tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar..

salon de practica POV

rosa: bien chicos antes de que su compañera cante la cancion preparada debemos hablar de algo importante...

rosa: bien, como ya saben todos los años se realiza un baile donde participan todos los años de secundaria asi que nosotros seremos el espectaculo de entretenimiento donde presentaremos nuestras canciones asi que debemos practicar mucho y ahorita hablamos sobre lo que cantaremos si... pero primero yuuki canta lo que sabes...

yuuki: si prof rosa.

_I'm feeling sexy and free _  
_Like glitters raining on me _  
_You're like a shot of pure gold _  
_I think i'm 'bout to explode_

I_ can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air _  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there _  
_Don't you know _  
_You spin me out of control _  
_uuuuu _  
_We can do this all night _  
_Turn this club skin tight _  
_Baby come on _  
_uuuuu _  
_Pull me like a bass drum _  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm _  
_Baby come on _  
_uuuuu _

_Rock my world into the sunlight _  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known _  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _  
_Take me down like I'm a domino _  
_Every second is a highlight _  
_When we touch don't ever let me go _  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _  
_Take me down like I'm a domino _

_You got me losing my mind _  
_My heart beats out of time _  
_I'm seeing Hollywood stars _  
_You stroke me like a guitar._

rosa: muy bien para tu primera vez yuuki cada vez mas mejoras tu tono de voz aunque trata de cantar un poco mas alto..._  
_

yuuki: claro profesora lo intentare y me esforzare...

rosa: muy bien hablemos como dividiremos las presentasiones...

rima: se me ocurrio la idea de que yuuki cantara dueto con alguna de nosotras como si fuera rivalidad...

rosa: muy bien eso es intersante y dara mucho de que hablar...

rosa: yuuki aceptas?

yuuki: claro...

rosa: quien sera la que tendra la rivalidad con yuuki...

maria: yo lo hare soy perfecta para todo...

rosa: genial esta decidido que cancion cantaran...

yuuki: pensaba en combinar una cancion con otra...

rosa: es una gran idea ... pero cual seria la cancion...

yuuki: habra que pensar en ello pero por ahora escojamos los demas actos...

ruka: puede ser una cancion para los chicos juntos y una las chicas juntas...

kaname: me agrda la idea que cancion cantaremos...

ichiru: podria ser _everybody de backstreet boys _

zero: si me gusta...

aidou: pero como los backstreet boys son cinco solo cantaremos cinco...

rosa: que tal zero, kaname, ichiru, shiki y akatski...y aidou, ichijou y axel tocan los instrumentos...

rima: funciona para mi...

kaname: si y las chicas que cancion cantaran...

rosa: podria ser _wannabe de las spice girls._

yuuki: si seria genial...

rima: cool las spice girls..

ruka me gusta

rosa: tambien quiero un dueto entre una chica y un chico que tal tu shiki con rima...

rima(sonrojada): puede ser...

shiki(sonrojado): si talvez..

rosa: y tambien yuuki y zero...

yuuki: no hay problema...

zero: si...

maria: que yo quiero cantar con zero...

rosa: maria sera yuuki la que cantara con zero...

rosa:y lo ultimo una solo para yuuki...

yuuki: que!

rosa: lo haras muy bien... no te pongas nerviosa..

rosa: que cancion cantaras...

yuuki: bueno quiero cantar _just be friends en español de megurine luka de vocaloid_

rosa: si esta bien rima que cancion cantaras con shiki?

rima: no lo se...

shiki: tampoco se...

rosa: lo tengo, _the bet de college 11_

__rosa: yuuki que cancion cantaras con zero...

yuuki: mmmm ya se, _love comes again de collge 11..._

__rosa: si excelente quiero que vayan pracricando las canciones desde ahora y que se reunan cada ves que puedan para practicar esta bien ya pueden salir...

zero: oye yuuki cuando practicamos la cancion por que no la conosco en lo absoluto..

yuuki: tranquilo es facil...  
cuando puedes.?

zero: ehhh! el sabado a las 2:00 pm te parece...

yuuki: si estoy libre...

zero: bien te veo mañana en clase..

yuuki: si chao...

yori: oye estaras sola con kiryuu kun..

yuki: oye no lo malpienses...

yori: claro pero si se besan no es mi culpa...

yuuki: ah! (sonrojada) no pasara eso no me gusta zero...

yori: eso es lo que tu dices mira como te sonrojas...

yuuki: ya basta yori!

* * *

_siiiiiiiiii otro capitulo mas jejejejejej prometo mucho romance despues y durante el baile jejejje y para los fans de rima y shiki tal vez ponga un capitulo entero para ellos gracias por los review de:  
_

_lolika-ma: gracias eres la primera en leer la historia muchas gracias te abrazaria jejejejeje estoy un poco loca jejejeje el prox cap sera creo q mañana o el martes o el miercoles o jue o viernes o sabado o dom no mentira te prometo q tratare de que sea mañana... chauu_


End file.
